


Saving Draco

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contribution for the Veela Fic Fest. Contains Rape scene,violence, slash, and MPreg so keep clear if they squick you out. Harry/Draco. After a brutal rape, Draco is left pregnant and discovers his true heritage. Without his mate, Draco will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Saving Draco
> 
> Author:gypsysueff
> 
> Betas: twichicky, winterstorrm and kittyfic
> 
> Prompt: #333 Harry or Draco - doesn't matter which - finds himself pregnant after a horrifying encounter - rape, drug-assisted or whatever you prefer - and in visiting a Healer after the attack he discovers that not only is he pregnant, but the reason he feels as terrible as he does is because he is a Veela who has been "unfaithful" to his mate. Ending the pregnancy is not an option - explain it however you will - but he's told he will likely not survive beyond the birth without his mate - who, of course, turns out to be Harry/Draco. I'd like them to be a happy family at the end - get there however you like. I would give out bonus points if the non-pregnant one ends up taking in and caring for the pregnant Veela while they're falling in love.
> 
> Gift to: Leo_Draconis
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Word Count: 7229
> 
> Summary: After a brutal rape, Draco is left pregnant and discovers his true heritage. Without his mate, Draco will die.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Rape, Strong Language, rimming.
> 
> Author's Note:This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic, I hope I did justice to Leo's prompt. I tried to fit in everything you asked for, and a few added extras. I think the first kiss is more sweet than panty-melting, but I will leave that up to you to decide.
> 
> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Draco walked along the alley trying to locate the one ingredient he could not seem to find. His nerves were shot, the dreams made him uncomfortable and the general fatigue he felt was weighing on him. This potion was his last ditched effort to try and fix whatever was wrong with him. He had no clue what was making him feel this way, so all he could do was keep guessing, keep experimenting, to find answers. The Dark Lord had done so many unspeakable things to him; this could be any number of side effects, from the spells and torture he endured.

He would talk to his parents if this failed, but he wanted to try everything he could think of before bothering them. The war had only been over for two years, and his father had just returned home on house arrest after his stay in Azkaban. It still irked Draco that without Harry Potter's testimony it could have been a lot worse. As it was, his mother was granted immunity for her lifesaving heroics, and Draco was given six months house arrest. Harry Potter saved them all from much worse fates.

Though Draco had not seen Potter since the trials, the fact that Narcissa Malfoy, his own mother of all people, now treated him like a son was the last straw for Draco. It was bad enough that 'The Saviour' had actually saved his family; he was now taking over his mother.

Draco turned the corner and shuddered in the darkness of the muggle alley. He never did like being out of the wizarding world, but the herb he needed was rare, and this herbalist in muggle London was the only place he had been able to locate it. At least the store bordered the wizarding world, so he didn't have to venture far.

He looked around at the numbers on the buildings trying to locate the shop. He was so involved in what he was doing he missed the figure hugging the shadows, following him.

The whistle of an object whirling through the air sounded loudly in his ears before everything went black.

Draco slid in and out of consciousness as he felt himself being dragged. Then the beating started. Vicious kicks to his ribs, stomach and legs held him immobile as his assailant continued his attack. He could feel the breaks in his legs and arms as he tried desperately to reach his wand. Just as his bloodied and broken hand wrapped around the handle he blacked out again.

The next time Draco woke it was to pain he had never felt before. His trousers were around his ankles and someone was thrusting viciously inside of him, he tried to cry out but no sound came. He prayed for death or at least the darkness of unconsciousness again but the pain kept him firmly planted to his reality.

"Filthy little whore. That's right take it you slut. You love my big cock up your ass don't you boy?" Draco's attacker breathed into his ear, the smell of alcohol filled Draco's nostrils and he promptly threw up before passing out again.

The next time he awoke it was to voices, and a hand running through his hair. He cringed away from it automatically as he tried to listen and take in his surroundings. The voices were familiar to him, and he could tell from their tone how worried they were. He realized he was in St Mungo's and that his parents were there talking to one of the Healers. What he couldn't figure out was how he'd got there and why his father was present.

"The attack was rather vicious in nature, but all of the physical wounds have now healed. He had extreme tearing as well as several broken ribs, both his arms and legs where broken and his skull was fractured. Also there was internal bleeding."

The healer cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable before continuing, "There is one more thing we need to discuss. Your son is pregnant, precisely two weeks along, which would more than likely make this a result of the attack."

At those words something inside of Draco shifted, his body thrummed with betrayal, but not for what he had been through, but for the fact that he had been unfaithful. He couldn't understand why he felt that way, he had no lover, no partner to speak of, but the thoughts of infidelity filled his head anyway and the most basic part of him wanted to die. He knew that the only thing keeping him breathing at this very moment was the life growing inside of him, the life that had happened as a direct result of him betraying his mate.

Churning inside him were the emotions of fear and self loathing, he had been violated in the worst possible way. His mind still trying to shrink away from the aftershocks of the worst day of his life. What happened to him in that alley was worse than anything the Dark Lord had ever put him through and he would gladly submit to that torture again rather than face the defilement he recently suffered.

Another thought hit him at the same time, two weeks? He had been here for two weeks? Before he could ponder that more thoroughly, a new voice filled his ears and his whole body seemed to hum with energy as the rich sound soothed him. Everything else fell into background noise as the sound grew closer and the sweetest scent filled his nostrils. His eyes snapped open as his name was called and a hand held his.

"Draco?" Harry smiled down at him as he gently rubbed his thumb over the skin of his hand. When Hermione had told him what had happened, what she had found in that alleyway, Harry's heart had broken. That someone could do such a thing was reprehensible to him.

"Harry." It was like a breathy whisper as Draco's voice cracked.

"Shh, don't try to talk just yet, let me get you some water first, okay?" Draco nodded, his eyes never left Harry's face as he followed his movements. Draco drank as instructed, when Harry placed the straw to his lips and the cool water eased the dry ache as he swallowed.

"Now Draco, do you remember what happened?" Harry asked, as he placed the cup on the cabinet by the bed. His voice was laced with concern and it made Draco's stomach flutter.

"Harry," he said again, his voice held a sound of admiration.

Harry turned to face the Malfoys, his eyebrow raised in question. Narcissa looked relieved, while Lucius looked unsure.

"Tell me Harry dear, how much do you know about Veela?" Narcissa's voice was soft, as she addressed the him.

"Not much, I must say, other than what I have learnt from Fleur, that is. Why?"

"Draco is a Veela, Harry, like myself, and it would seem that he has identified you as his mate. I would suggest that we take this outside and discuss it in private but now that you have taken hold of his hand, he will be unable to be separated from you for a while." Harry frowned at this, but stayed where he was, waiting for further instruction.

Lucius took over where Narcissa left off. "As you and I both know, what happened to Draco was a crime, but to the Veela in him, it is also a betrayal of his mate. He will view this as being unfaithful and I would say the only thing keeping him alive right now is the baby growing inside of him. Veela bond with their offspring upon conception. Unfortunately, even that bond will not hold for long. Unless his mate accepts him, he and the baby will die."

"Unfaithful? Even though it was a product of rape? And by a muggle no less?" Harry was perplexed by the whole thing; how could anybody believe that being attacked so violently could be misconstrued as infidelity.

Lucius visibly shuddered at the mention of the muggle. He was mortified that his bloodline had been so utterly polluted and in such a tasteless manner as this. Though he did not hold all the prejudices of the past, he still preferred to keep his own line pure.

Harry smirked at Lucius' reaction, knowing full well what was going through his mind. That's when the words finally penetrated his mind. "Wait!" His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat, "What do you mean, I'm Draco's mate?"

"It would seem so Mr Potter," Lucius sneered. "Is it your plan to walk away and let our son die?"

Harry couldn't help but react any time Lucius looked at him like that. The memories of the Department of Mysteries always flooded his mind at that look and all he could picture was Sirius falling through the veil. He grunted at the man and turned to face Narcissa instead. He had become close with her over the years after the war. What had started as a meeting for her to thank him for his testimony, had turned into a two hour conversation and over time they had grown to truly like and respect each other. He had discovered a lot about what drove her, and now he finally knew the final piece, she was a Veela and would do anything for her mate and child.

That led Harry to another question. "So if Veela bond with their children, why would that not be enough to keep Draco alive?"

"As you know, my love for Draco is all encompassing, I would do anything for him, and if anything happened to Lucius the love of Draco would hold me here until he was able to face the world alone. Unfortunately, the bond of a child is only that strong if the child is that of the Veela's mate. Any other bond would be weak, tainted and eventually the Veela would pine away for their mate."

"So if the child Draco was carrying was mine, instead of that monster's," Harry spat that word out, "he would be fine?"

"Yes, until the child had reached majority, then Draco would cease to exist." A tear slid down Narcissa's cheek. Harry moved across the room and took her in his arms.

"It will be fine Narcissa, I will do everything I can; you know that." The low keening sound of distress caught both their attention and Narcissa gently pushed Harry back over to Draco. Harry grabbed the Veela's hand and ran his thumb soothingly over the skin. "It's okay Draco, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

It was decided that Harry would move into Malfoy Manor while they tried to figure things out, and after a week of living there they had started to form a comfortable routine. Even though Harry was initially uncomfortable sharing a bed with Draco, it seemed normal now, and fulfilled that little fantasy Harry had always kept buried, about the stunning blond. He also enjoyed having someone next to him and started to relish the way Draco would curl into him, seeking his presence.

Hermione had been a godsend, and between her and Narcissa, Harry had figured out very quickly how to ease Draco's suffering. Harry was even able to spend time apart from Draco now. Even though it was for no more than an hour at a time before the Veela became edgy, it was still useful, especially today.

Harry was meeting with Hermione in person for the first time since he'd moved into Malfoy Manor. All other times she had only floo-called, since the thought of being back in the place of her torture was too much for her. It seemed now, whatever it was that she needed to discuss was so important that she was willing to face her fears.

Harry finished getting ready, his mind racing with all sorts of thoughts as to what she wanted. "I'm just going to be downstairs Draco, remember I'm meeting with Hermione. I won't be long." A brief look of panic crossed Draco's face before he calmed and smiled at Harry, but Harry caught it and walked over to the blond. He reached down for Draco's hand and squeezed it softly, "I promise you, I will be back soon, and if you need me I will be downstairs, okay?" At Draco's nod, Harry squeezed his hand one more time before turning and leaving the room.

Physical contact with Draco had become common, Harry knew how much he needed to be reassured and to be touched and made sure he gave him what he needed. He had always thought Draco was an attractive man, but their new closeness had started to affect him on a deeper level that he didn't quite understand. All that he knew for sure was that he enjoyed Draco's company and wanted to do everything in his power to protect him.

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, waiting on Hermione. He had everything worked out so she would not have to see the room that would bring back all those traumatic memories.

The fireplace flashed green and Hermione stepped out, looking both anxious and excited. She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him to her. "Oh Harry, I've missed you. How are you holding up?"

Harry chuckled at his friend, "I'm doing fine Hermione, and I just spoke to you yesterday." She pulled back and slapped his arm gently, laughing, though the sound was a little more hysterical.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit uncomfortable." She shook her head before continuing, "Never mind that, I have some news."

"I can see that, your eyes haven't looked this excited since you discovered that Godric's sword would destroy the Horcruxes." They laughed together as Harry led her from the room, and through a door that opened in to a small sitting room. There was already a tea tray and biscuits waiting for them, since Harry had informed the house elves to keep out of Hermione's sight. 'Some things never change,' Harry thought to himself.

Once they were settled and tea was poured, Harry cleared his throat. "So what's got you so excited?"

"Well," she started then stopped swallowing heavily. "I'm not sure how you are going to take it, but it would help Draco." Harry's eyes gleamed and a small smile formed on his lips at her words, Hermione was not even sure Harry knew his emotions where showing so clearly, and she hid her own smile behind her tea cup.

"I was doing some research," she paused for Harry's chuckle, knowing it was coming, and smiled indulgently at him. "I wondered if what happened to Draco, the whole pregnancy thing, had happen to any other witches or wizards, and as I was going through a few journals, I found something very interesting. A young pureblood witch was attacked by a half-blood, three days before her wedding to a prominent wizard, back in 1854. He was furious that someone had dared to violate his soon-to-be wife. The culprit was captured and tortured before being beheaded. It was all quite gruesome."

Hermione paused to take a sip of tea before continuing, "The wedding was postponed, at the witch's request, as she needed time to recover from her ordeal. Four weeks later, and again three days before the new wedding date she discovered she was pregnant by her attacker. In her despair she tried to kill herself, but her husband-to-be found her before she succeeded. He discovered she was pregnant and was outraged that that monster had again almost taken his love away from him. He promised her he would do everything he could to ease her suffering and set about finding a way to fix the problem without killing the innocent child."

"He sounded like he was a very compassionate man," Harry said, he was enthralled with the story.

"That he was, it was said that neither wizard nor man had ever loved anyone as much as he loved her. It was rather heart breaking. Anyway, he had his best researchers on the problem, and it was a young potions master that discovered that blood magic, with the help of a potion, could reverse the genetic make-up of the foetus. They could, in essence, make the child part him and part her. Now the next part is a little barbaric for my taste, but they tested the theory on other women who had either been violated or unfaithful. And after a month of trials finally found what they needed." Hermione looked at Harry, watching carefully as he processed what she had told him.

"What, so you are saying we could alter the genetic make-up of the child Draco is carrying from his attacker to someone else. How would that help?"

Hermione chuckled and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to catch up.

"Oh... OOOOOHHH. I would be the father." At Hermione's nod, Harry got up and started pacing. He would have taken care of the child anyway, there was no way he could condemn an innocent baby for the actions of another, but the thought of it being his own flesh and blood, his child. He had to talk to Narcissa.

Without thinking Harry called for one of the elves, and asked her to get Narcissa for him. It wasn't till he turned to face Hermione and noticed the look on her face that he realized what he had done.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, Harry, this is a lot to take in."

Narcissa rushed into the room, slightly out of breath and looked from Harry to Hermione. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Oh Narcissa I didn't mean for you to be so frantic, we have a bit of news we need to share." Narcissa's face relaxed somewhat and she took a seat and poured herself a cup of tea to settle her nerves.

"When I saw the house elf, I just panicked. I know we usually kept them out of sight in respect of Miss Granger." Narcissa took a sip of her tea and exhaled.

"Sorry, it's just that what we have to share with you could fix everything. Hermione?" Harry turned to her waving his hand for her to relay what she had told him. As she came to the end of the story Narcissa's eyes were wide and slightly damp.

"Could we? Would you, Harry?" Her mind was such a whirl she could barely hold her composure. At Harry's nod she jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around him. She had grown very close to Harry over the last year and this just made her love him all the more.

They must have taken longer than Harry had thought because just as Narcissa had taken her seat again, Draco came through the door. He looked drawn and pale and his body shook.

Harry got up and walked over to him, taking Draco's hand in his and guiding him over to the sofa, where he sat and pulled Draco gently down beside him. He then wrapped his arms around the Veela and held him tightly until the shaking subsided.

Draco buried his face in his mate's neck and inhaled, savouring the scent and letting it erase all his doubts and insecurities.

"Harry, I should go, call me if you want to go ahead with it. I have everything ready just in case." Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded once.

"Let me show you out," Narcissa said, as she rose, "These two should have some privacy."

Draco started to get a little nervous and his body started to shake again with the stress. "What's going on Harry?" Draco was on constant alert, fearing that at any moment his mate could reject him.

"I have some news that I need to discuss with you, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened as he listened to what Harry was saying. His Veela was celebrating at the thought that this baby could belong solely to him and his mate, that he would be carrying part of Harry inside him

"Would you really do that, Harry?" Harry could feel Draco's heart pounding in his chest, and the hope swimming in his eyes was almost his undoing. He had come to care about Draco so much, and looking at him now, he finally understood what those other feelings were. He knew in that moment that he could fall in love with Draco Malfoy given time and that was all the answer he needed.

"Yes." He said before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco inhaled sharply and buried himself deeper into his mate. That was the first time Harry had ever been so intimate with him and he felt himself craving more.

Draco pulled back slightly and looked into those intense green eyes, his heart fluttering. Harry was looking at him in a way he had never seen before, and it thrilled him.

Harry was lost in Draco's eyes. Slowly he raised his hand and combed his fingers through Draco's hair, earning a soft moan from the Veela. Harry's mind shut down as that sound made his stomach jolt and he raised his other hand and brushed his fingers slowly down Draco's cheek, moving across his jaw and then back up again, rubbing his thumb gently across Draaco's lips.

Harry leaned in, his mouth inches from Draco's and breathed, "You are so beautiful," before his lips made contact with Draco's. At first it was just soft brushes, lips dancing against each other, before more pressure was added. Draco's hands wrapped themselves in Harry's shirt as he pulled himself closer to his mate.

Their lips parted at the same time, and tongues tentatively sought out each other, slowly at first, before more pressure was added. They danced together, swirling around each other, as moans of pleasure escaped both men.

This kiss was about more than just the act, it was connection and trust and the beginnings of a growing affection that Harry was feeling for Draco. This was the start of everything, and Harry was delighted at finally finding what seemed to always be the missing piece in his life. When they finally broke apart, Draco looked at Harry, his eyes full of questions and an all-encompassing love that made Harry's heart stop. He had never had anyone look at him that way before, like the world began and ended with him. It was intoxicating and it softened Draco's features, highlighting the true beauty in the man.

It was the following day that Draco and Harry performed the ceremony, with the aid of the potion that changed the babies genetics. Three weeks after that, they had an additional test run to see if they were successful.

As the weeks turned into months, Harry did everything he could to make Draco more comfortable during his pregnancy. It was a juggling act as the Veela wanted nothing more than to take care of his mate, which was exaggerated by the fact that Harry had yet to claim him.

When Draco was six months pregnant, Narcissa sat Harry down to talk while Draco was napping.

"What are you waiting for, Harry? I can see how your feelings have grown for Draco over the past few months; anyone can tell that you love him." Narcissa was not judgemental in her comment, nor did she wish to push Harry into making a decision, but she knew that Harry and Draco would be happy together, and the thought of Harry actually joining her family gave her great joy.

"I don't know, honestly. I have been falling in love with him more and more over the past few months, and we are affectionate with each other, I just want to make sure that it's real, you know?" At Narcissa's look Harry took a deep breath and continued. "I want to make sure that it's Draco I really love or if I'm just falling in love with the idea of having a family. You know how much that means to me, and the thought of just being with Draco because he can give me what I have always craved, well it's frightening."

"That's understandable, Harry, but tell me, how can you ever really be sure?" Narcissa was the voice of reason for Harry, and had been for a while now. She had helped him cope with the tragedies of his past, had helped him confront the Dursleys for their treatment of him. He had to admit, it was freeing to stand before Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley and tell them exactly what he thought of them, Narcissa at his side the whole time, offering him comfort and support. The looks on their faces when he told them that they had not only abused him past any form of forgiveness but had also been abusive to Dudley, as a child could not thrive without hearing the word 'no'. It had been very cleansing.

"I guess I can't and that is one of the biggest problems."

As the months continued to fly by, Harry became even more confused than before. He loved being with Draco, he adored the fact that his child was now the one growing inside of him. He just didn't know if the baby was the glue holding everything together.

Draco and Harry exchanged words of affection, gentle caresses and loving touches. Their kissing was passionate and it was sometimes hard to hold back, but a part of Harry wasn't ready to take things any further and Draco never pushed, never complained.

Draco was in his eighth month, he lay back in bed with his feet on Harry's lap as Harry massaged them to relieve the ache. Harry did this often for Draco, whether it be his feet, back or shoulders. Anything he could do to make Draco more comfortable. Draco's pain filled grunt made Harry's hands freeze. This was a noise Harry had never encountered before and he felt the panic begin to brew.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he gently placed Draco's feet on the bed and moved to his side. Draco just grunted again and clutched at his stomach, moaning pitifully.

"Something is wrong Harry, I can feel it;" Draco managed to get out between pants. Harry's panic increased as he picked up Draco and carried him out of the room.

"Narcissa, help!" Harry screamed as he walked towards the stairs. Narcissa flew to his side in a matter of seconds her face full of concern. "He says that he feels like something is wrong, we have to get him to St Mungo's." Narcissa heard the terror in Harry's voice and tried to hold herself together.

They flooed quickly to St Mungo's and Harry yelled out for help as soon as his feet hit solid ground. As the healers gathered around him, Harry spoke in rushed tones. "He says there is something wrong with the baby, help him please."

Harry reluctantly let go of Draco as the healers pried him from his arms and he felt Narcissa's arms surround him, holding him up. She walked him over to the chairs and sat him down. "Harry, I'm just going to get us some tea, I won't be long, please don't move from here." At Harry's nod she walked away quickly, to floo for Hermione.

Harry's mind was a jumbled mess as he waited anxiously for the Healer to come tell him what was going on. He barely registered the movement of someone approaching before he had an armful of a weeping Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure everything will be okay." Harry wrapped his arms around her and finally gave in to his emotions, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.

"I can't lose him 'Mione, I just can't. I love him." The truth of that statement hit Harry so hard he could barely breathe.

Harry disentangled himself from Hermione and rushed for the door he had watched them take Draco through, ignoring the calls for him to stop. He had to find Draco and tell him, Draco had to know how he felt in case...Harry stopped that thought before it took hold. He couldn't even think of losing Draco.

He pushed open the door just as crying reached his ears, and rushed into the room. The sight Harry saw took his breath away completely as he gazed lovingly at the man he loved holding a precious baby in his arms. He avoided looking at what the Healer was doing to Draco's stomach as he made his way quickly over to the bedside.

"God, Draco, I was so worried. If anything had happened to you, I just..." Harry cut off as another sob ripped through him. "I love you, Draco."

Draco was holding his son tightly in his arms, his nose buried in the soft black curls as he inhaled its scent. The smell was a pleasant mixture of himself and Harry, and relief filled him at the proof that the potion had actually worked. There was no trace of any other smell. He'd startled as the door flew open and Harry had walked in. He was initially overjoyed to see his mate, until he noticed the red rimmed eyes and the tear tracks staining his perfect cheeks. But before he could get a word out Harry was by his side, and as the words penetrated his foggy mind, the Veela puffed up in pride as the last piece of him fell into place.

"Harry, I love you too. God, Harry, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words. My mate, my love."

The little family could not be parted for anything and the Healers diligently worked around them, sealing up Draco's wound from the C-section. The hardest part was trying to clean up the baby and take the necessary measurements and tests as Harry and Draco still clung to the small form, but they managed. After all it wasn't every day you got to help bring The Chosen One's son into the world.

They were moved to a private room, and soon joined by Narcissa, Hermione and Ron. As soon as Narcissa entered the room she could feel the difference, and smiled softly at the thought of the bonding ceremony she would soon organise. Harry would finally be a part of her family the way she had dreamed about for the last year. Now she just had to get Lucius used to the idea.

Family and friends visited over the next few hours as word of the birth reached everyone, but Harry and Draco only had eyes for their precious son and each other.

"What are we going to name him, Draco?" Harry's whole body radiated peace and happiness and everyone could feel the joy coming off of him.

"I was thinking about that, what do you think of James Sirius Malfoy Potter?" Harry's eyes filled with tears as he held his family closer.

"I think that's perfect. Marry me, Draco?"

Draco was speechless for all of three seconds before he almost shouted out his answer, "Yes, oh God yes, Harry, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Harry laughed in delight at Draco's eagerness and thrilled at the answer.

"I want to do this right Draco, I want to bond to the Veela and the wizard." At Draco's nod, Harry leaned down and kissed him passionately, staking his claim on his mate.

Harry, Draco and James had been home for three weeks. Both fathers looked rather tired from the sleepless nights, but they had refused help, wanting to spend as much time with their son as possible before the wedding and honeymoon. They would be spending a whole week away from their son and the thought made them extra attentive.

Narcissa had planned everything perfectly, running ideas by the both of them and setting everything in place, giving the boys more time to bond as a family. But tonight was the night, and they would be leaving soon after the ceremony. Draco was thrilled that the time had finally arrived, since Harry refused to move their physical relationship any further until after they were married.

As family and guests started to arrive for the big event, Harry and Draco handed little James over to Narcissa, who was going to be taking care of their son during the ceremony and while they were away. The only reason they were so comfortable with the idea was because Narcissa would protect her grandson with her very life. The Veela in her would have nothing less that perfection for the child, and she would never let Lucius make the same mistakes with her grandson as she had with Draco.

Harry and Draco had decided to walk down the aisle together, showing an equal and united front. The ceremony passed in a blur as vows were exchanged as well as the bonding ritual to complete the Veela bond, and it wasn't long before they were receiving congratulations and goodbyes as they headed upstairs to grab their luggage and the portkey to take them to their destination.

Harry was nervous, although he had been intimate with both men and women before, he had never in his life felt what he did for Draco. The love he felt almost consumed him and he was sure that part of that was the influence of the bond, but he was worried about Draco.

Draco was both excited and nervous, the last time he'd had sex it had been violent and almost caused his world to fall apart. He looked over at Harry, seeing the love shining in those vibrant green eyes and all his troubles seemed to float away.

Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the bed, where he carefully and lovingly undressed him, kissing every inch of skin as it appeared. His hands were soft and sure as they flowed over Draco's silky skin, eliciting moans of pleasure from his husband. When Draco was completely naked he laid him back onto the bed and stood over him, admiring the view. "Gorgeous," he breathed as he undressed himself.

Draco shivered at the word and the look in his husband's eyes. The way Harry was looking at him made him feel special, loved and cherished, and his heart exploded with joy.

Taking in Harry's naked form, Draco felt himself harden and he squirmed slightly, impatient for Harry to join him.

Harry lay down on the bed next to Draco, and ran his hands over Draco's chest and stomach, basking in the way his skin would quiver under his touch. He leaned down and kissed Draco, softly at first and then with more force as Draco's hands roamed over Harry's back and neck, until they ended up in Harry's hair, twirling the strands around his fingers and pulling Harry to him.

"Make love to me, Harry. Please."

Harry pulled back slightly and smiled at Draco. "I love you, husband."

Draco melted even more inside hearing Harry call him that and dragged Harry back to him, pulling him on top of him.

They made love with intensity and passion, savouring their first time, in each other and the closeness as Harry moved in and out of Draco at a steady pace. The connection and love that surrounded them as they became one sent chills of pleasure down both their spines and as Draco cried out with his completion, and Harry spilled his seed inside of him, a brilliant light surrounded them, connecting them completely.

They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, just as the sun began to rise.

Draco stirred first, his arms tightening around Harry as memories of the night before flashed through his mind. He could almost feel the smile on Harry's face as he rocked his erection against Harry's back. Harry sighed in contentment as he felt his husband's hard cock push against him and he rocked back slightly before rolling over and wrapping his arms around Draco. "Morning husband."

"Mmm, morning," Draco replied and leaned in to kiss Harry. "Ready for round two?" Harry chuckled as Draco slid down his body and settled between Harry's legs.

"This looks promising," Harry said and then moaned loudly as Draco took his cock into his mouth, his tongue doing wicked things to the head. Draco continued to suck, lick and nibble on Harry's perfect cock, before letting it go and moving down to pay special attention to his balls. He continued to lavish them, until Harry was squirming and then instead of moving back up to take him in his mouth again, he moved down, pulling Harry's legs up over his shoulders and spreading Harry's cheeks with his hands.

He stared at the perfect pink hole before him, and licked his lips, leaning in and running his tongue around the puckered edge. The skin was soft and supple, and tasted and smelled like Harry; intoxicating. Draco couldn't resist pointing his tongue and pushing it passed the tight ring of muscles. He moaned causing the vibrations to run through Harry as he bucked down onto Draco shamelessly.

"Oh God, Draco, please, don't stop…don't you fucking stop," Harry moaned as he thrust down, his hands curling into the bedspread. Draco smiled and pulled away, chuckling at Harry's disgruntled noise.

"Don't worry, lover, I'm nowhere near done with you. Get on your knees." Again Draco laughed as Harry sprung up so quick if Draco blinked he would have missed it. He got onto his hands and knees and pushed his buttocks back towards Draco's face, wiggling slightly, while peeking over his shoulder.

Draco took a quick inhale of breath; he had never seen anything so erotic or sexy in his life. He leaned down and placed a kiss on both cheeks before spreading them again and picking up where he'd left off. He licked and sucked around the puckered hole before again penetrating it with his tongue. He pushed in as far as he could go, enjoying the noises coming from his husband.

Harry was beside himself, what Draco was doing to him felt amazing, and he was sure if he so much as grazed his cock against something he would come. Problem was he wanted Draco inside him when that happened.

"Draco, you feel so good, your tongue in me feels so fucking good, fuck me, Draco, Merlin, please fuck me." The sound of Harry begging was almost Draco's undoing. He took a few last licks of Harry's delicious hole, before sitting back on his heels and staring at the sight before him. Harry's beautiful hole was slightly stretched and traces of Draco's saliva ran down the crack. He inhaled sharply before summoning the lube and preparing Harry.

Harry pushed back hard onto Draco's fingers as he stretched him out, grunting and moaning, as expletives left his beautiful mouth, making Draco harder by the second, pre-come dripping from his tip.

He lubed himself up quite thoroughly before swiftly entering Harry in one smooth stroke, holding completely still when he was buried to the hilt.

Harry grunted as he adjusted to the intrusion, before moving back to let Draco know he was ready. Draco started out slow, withdrawing slightly before entering, again and again, pulling a little further out each time, until Harry slammed back into him in frustration.

"Draco, stop teasing please and fuck me hard already." At Harry's words, Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hips and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him, over and over again, adjusting the angle until he heard what he was waiting for. "Oh shit, yeah right there, fuck, Draco, so fucking good."

Draco thrilled at Harry's dirty mouth as he pounded into his husband, delighting in the closeness. God he loved this man so much his chest ached from holding it. Draco felt Harry's tight passage constrict around him, as Harry screamed out, coming onto the blankets below, untouched.

The force of it pulled Draco's release from him, and he collapsed against Harry's back trying to regain his breathing. When he was finally under enough control to move he gently pulled out of Harry and lay down next to him, pulling him to his chest and holding him tight. The smile on Harry's face grew as he snuggled into his husband.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Harry chuckled as he pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, husband." Draco replied and held Harry close as they drifted off to sleep.

The next week was spent mostly making love. By the time they got home they were both extremely happy, and content. Life had never been this perfect for Harry and he revelled in the love of his family. He even managed to tolerate Lucius.

Five weeks later, Draco came into the bedroom, only to find Harry with his head in the toilet, expelling the contents of his stomach and groaning pitifully. Draco panicked and called for his mother to watch James as he rushed Harry to St Mungo's, it was his turn to experience the worry.

Draco sat holding Harry's hand as the Healer ran test after test, until he looked up at them and smiled. "Congratulations, you are going to be fathers again, Harry's pregnant."

Harry raised his head and starred at his husband in shock, "But I thought Draco could only get pregnant because he is a Veela?"

"Well that's true, Harry," the Healer said. "But remember the blood magic you did with Draco?" At Harry's nod the Healer continued, "Well seems it had another added bonus, surprise!"

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

Harry and Draco stood on the platform of 9 and ¾. Ten year old Lily Narcissa Malfoy Potter held her daddy's hand while five year old Albus Severus Malfoy Potter shifted from foot to foot by his father, impatient to get home and try out his new broom. Harry smiled down at his youngest son as James hugged Draco goodbye, before turning his attention to James.

"Good luck son, we will write you every week," Harry said.

"Thanks Dad. I'm actually quite nervous about the sorting ceremony, what happens if I get put in Hufflepuff, father will never forgive me."

Draco chuckled hearing his son's words.

"Don't worry James, just do what I did," Harry said as he smirked over at his husband, "Tell the hat that you don't want to go there and have it put you somewhere else."

James eyes widened, "You can do that?" Harry laughed as Draco answered for him.

"Well, only if you are a Potter!"

FIN


End file.
